Goodnight
by Lady YamiIris
Summary: [Dark YamixYugi story] It was an impossible love, they both knew it. But the Shadows were not willing in letting their son at the verge of depression, and they tried to seek revenge upon the source of his pain. And then... there was blood everywhere...


A/N: Hmm... I should inform you. This is practically the saddest thing I have ever written. The saddest idea I have ever had. And it's disturbing in some ways... It's more angst than romance, so you have been warned. If you are an emotive person or are just weak when it comes to strong scenes... You should not read this story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou, and I probably never will. So don't bother me with it.

****

Warning: There's _shounen ai_ in this story, and scenes with blood and very angsty. If you do not like any of those, I suggest you to leave now. Thank you.

****

Pairing: Yami/Yuugi

****

Keys: "__" = talking, '__' = thinking

~~~@@@~~~

**__**

Goodnight

by: yami iris

~~~@@@~~~

A dark mist covered the room, and ever so slowly, started to dissipate. How long it had been there, nobody knew, but it wasn't a good sign. In any way. It did not belong in the room... Actually, it did not belong in that world, and violet eyes could only stare ahead, waiting for an explanation.

And when the suave barrier started to vanish, the eyes went completely glassy, losing their focus completely. A hand went over to his chest, in the area where his heart was located.

He lost his voice completely.

All his sight could meet was red. The carpet was stained, the walls, the ceiling... The bed was soaked, and so were the dresser and more than half of the room. The blood, even now, dropped from a semi-opened mouth, and fell from opened eyes like tears. A hand contorted in a painful way before stopping, lifeless. Blue clothes were wet in such a way that the liquid fell in constant droplets on the floor, spreading the puddle around the body.

His hair was damp against his face, and the blonde bangs in the front were of an orange color. His skin was so white that its color resembled the one of paper, and his eyes were glazed over. A dull lavender color.

The blood seemed to come out from every place on his body; it was difficult to tell where there were wounds and where there weren't.

'What... happened to him?' was his thought, as he contemplated that sight over and over again.

Until his eyes started to follow where the shadows were running to, stopping on an object lying just next to the motionless body that suffered such tragic fate. His throat was dry as he stared at the golden object, completely washed in the young man's blood, and shining with a weak light. The shadows penetrated in the object through almost invisible gaps.

A pained scream echoed in the house the next second. He fainted right there.

****

**Flashback**

__

Yami watched as his aibou did his homework with a bad will, all the while sighing and frowning in frustration. It was an amusing sight, really, seeing as how the kind boy could get so frustrated at something so ordinary as his homework. Yami chuckled.

|Calm down, Yuugi, or you'll end up burning the paper.| Yami said, and Yuugi jumped and turned to his spirit form, instead of glaring at his Math project.

"Sorry..." he said embarrassed, but Yami chuckled again.

|Don't worry. But what concerns you so much, aibou?| Yami asked, and Yuugi sighed, looking back at his paper before him.

"It's this project. I can't seem to finish it ever. I didn't even understand it well." Yuugi said, and pouted. Yami smiled and decided to look at what was the source of his hikari's distress.

He blinked, recognizing some of the figures that were written. It was only geometry. And by the looks of it, some geometry Yami could actually help Yuugi with...

|C'mon, aibou, I think I can help you.| he said, and Yuugi looked up at him surprised.

"You do??" he asked, and Yami nodded, smiling.

The next hour, Yami spent explaining Yuugi about how geometry was not evil or cursed, and that it actually made some sense. Yuugi was impressed to find out that Yami knew that much about geometry, and for the first time thanked the cursed project. It was good having Yami by his side and the spirit barely got out of the Puzzle. Only when there were duels.

While explaining something, Yami had to lean over Yuugi's shoulder to look closer to one of the figures, and Yuugi blushed when he felt Yami's face there, just beside his. The ex-Pharaoh was so beautiful...Yuugi shut down what he was saying and merely contemplated his features. His skin was tanned and looked to soft, his hair, mouth, nose... Everything about him seemed just perfect for the young one. He tried to focus on what Yami was trying to explain him, but he couldn't. Yami's eyes, always so dull and menacing, now were tender and soft. There was even something that shone in them.

Yami looked at Yuugi, sensing that he wasn't really paying attention. He saw Yuugi blush immediately when their gazes met, and he smiled. One of his rare smiles. Yuugi smiled back in reflex, loving when Yami showed him a side of himself that no one else knew.

And together they spent the next hours, loving each other's company.

~~

__

Yami smiled in his soulroom, that night. He liked helping his hikari, and there were few occasions that he could do so, outside from the duels. Usually it was Yuugi who helped him. His little light showed him things he had never seen before and had the patient to explain everything to Yami as detailed as possible, so he wouldn't be confused. He had done so much for Yami... So much...

Yami clenched his shirt on the chest, where his heart was located. Suddenly, he felt like a nail had just piercing through him. Because he knew that what he felt for Yuugi was something forbidden. How, just how could he love someone when he was nothing but a spirit trapped in a puzzle? He didn't have a body or anything. Just how could he show his feelings for Yuugi when he was... nothing?

It hurt, deep inside him, like nothing had ever before. He knew Yuugi must have liked him in some way more than just friendship did but... How could this work? While Yuugi got older and older, how could he limit himself to love someone who didn't even exist? Someone who was dead? Many would love him, if they didn't, they were insane. Yuugi was just someone marvelous. So how long would his love last for Yami in a big world like the one he was? How could he live for a spirit?

No. Yami couldn't say anything to Yuugi. It was not fair for the boy. And just the idea to watch Yuugi grow up, become a man, and love someone who was not him... Watch him distance away from him more and more as the years went by...

Yami shut his eyes tightly. He breathed deeply and tried to calm himself. Those thoughts were leading him nowhere but depression. And there was actually nothing he could do anyway.

When he opened them again, his eyes widened as he saw that the floor of his soulroom was almost completely covered by shadows. He blinked and looked around, watching as they retreated, not comprehending what was going on. What were those shadows doing, moving around like alive creatures? He shuddered. He had a bad feeling about this.

~~

__

The next day, when Yuugi got home from school, he was enthusiastic. After the day before, he had finally built some courage to tell Yami just how he felt. He knew that he had had admiration for Yami, but now... Now things were completely different. Each day that passed left Yuugi more and more anxious for the moment that he would share with his other self. He liked contemplating his perfect features, he liked hearing his voice, he liked about everything about him. It was time to tell him.

He opened the door to his room and threw his bag somewhere. Quickly, he placed the Puzzle on the bed and smiled, already blushing, staring at the golden object. He knew that nothing he did would change Yami's image of him, but he just hoped that Yami loved him back. He knew that he liked him more than just a friend, but he wouldn't stand Yami ignoring him because he felt disgusted by him...

He was about to call out Yami's name when he noticed something wrong with the Puzzle. He shone lightly and something... something was coming **out** of it. He blinked and raised an eyebrow, standing up. He widened his eyes, noticing that there were Shadows coming out of the Puzzle.

"What...?" he mused to himself, backing away from the bed. Slowly, a dark mist started to cover the room that he was in, blinding the boy in a matter of seconds. And then, Yugi became nervous. Very nervous. Because that was not something normal. "Yami...? Yami!!" he called.

And then it began.

Yuugi screamed as invisible scythes started to slash his arms and legs, and then Shadows started to penetrate Yuugi's body through his mouth. He screamed more as when they finally left him, he coughed up big amount of blood and he felt his insides burning. Blades continued to cut him, tearing his school uniform all over.

He freaked when he felt himself being lifted up in the air, and thrown away, hitting something painfully. He didn't understand why he was being punished, but he felt the blood slowly leaving him, bleeding all over his whole body. Something started to fall down his eyes, and when he wiped it away, he noticed it was blood.

He widened his eyes.

'What is happening to me...?!'

And then, he felt like he was being caught on his throat. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came. The red liquid already fell all over the dark environment, vanishing in nothingness, dripping from his fingers, feet, mouth and eyes. Also from the innumerous wounds all over his body.

Something hit him in the head several times, and he could vaguely hear someone calling him. But it was so distant he couldn't decipher who it was or what it was saying. He felt his consciousness slowly leaving him.

Finally came the final blow.

Yuugi's eyes snapped open, and his mouth hanged open. He felt like an invisible sword just pierced through him, but there was no wound. Only blood. It fell from his stomach never-ending, and slowly his eyes dropped slightly, the life vanishing from them.

The Shadows threw him around, and there he stayed, motionless, sitting by the wall.

Yuugi died, not knowing why.

****

**End of Flashback**

Yami cried in his soulroom, holding on the Yuugi's frozen soul. When he heard his aibou's cries, he immediately ran to his soulroom, and was astonished to what he discovered that was happening. He didn't feel the life in Yuugi's body anymore, but he knew why.

The Shadows killed him. They killed him.

"Why... WHY?!" he yelled in the infinite depths of his soulroom, never letting go of Yuugi's soul. He had yet to come out of his frozen state. "Why did you do this to him...??" he asked, and tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

"Yami..." Yuugi whispered, and he hugged him tighter, muttering shushing sounds. The boy moved his head up and down against Yami's chest. He searched for the warmth he was feeling from Yami's soul for the first time.

Yami's eyes slowly opened and he widened them in alarm, backing away. Shadows crawled towards them, through the stone floor. They were starting to cover everything around them, and Yami could swear he could hear them murmuring. He breathed heavily and held on to Yuugi's soul. If they were going to do something to him, then they would have to do it to the both of them.

"Why... Why Yuugi... Why did you do... _that_... to him??" Yami asked, trying to control his wave of emotions without much progress. The Shadows started to take over the ceiling and the walls of the labyrinth around them, and Yami just kept holding Yuugi.

__

"You... pain... for the mortal.. We finish it." They answered, and Yami shook his head.

"I LOVED HIM!! AND YOU KILLED HIM!!" he yelled, but the Shadows did not stop covering the surroundings.

__

"Pain gone." They told him, and Yami just stared at the darkness in disbelief. They really believed they had helped him didn't they? But he hated them... He hated them!! He hated the Shadows and the damned darkness he would be trapped inside again!!

"Yami..."

... or maybe it wasn't like that.

"Yes, hikari?" he asked, letting Yuugi back away enough to look at his face. His eyes were still clouded and he seemed sleepy-like. But Yami knew... Yami knew it was only because he was still shocked about what happened. And Yami just couldn't blame him.

"Have I ever told you I love you...?" he asked innocently, and Yami held back a sob. Yuugi didn't deserve this... He didn't deserve this... He leaned over and kissed his forehead, then brushed his cheek against his.

"I love you too, hikari... I really do..." he said, and Yuugi smiled, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"I'm glad..." he said, and Yami cried more, holding him as close to his body as he could. He wouldn't leave Yuugi. He really wouldn't. He would take care of his soul and would try to comfort him in the darkness as much as he could. There was nothing he would do...

If someday, there was a chance for him to let Yuugi live again, then he would do it. He didn't mind being a spirit now. He just didn't want his love to be one too.

The Shadows covered them completely, leaving the two blind from anything but each other.

~~

The woman stared in shock at the corpse of her son. There, bloodied, motionless, lifeless. Why would someone do such a thing to her sweet son? How could anyone do such... monstrosity... to her innocent son?

Her eyes fell on the Puzzle her son always used. She narrowed her eyes, tears falling down on the stained carpet. She never liked that thing... It always sent shivers down her spine. And now, now she had a feeling... A feeling that it had something to do with it. She just _knew_ it.

She ran towards the soaked Puzzle and, with all her might, threw it on the wall, shattering it in pieces.

Mrs. Mutou fell to the floor, crying her eyes out. Never, never had she thought such thing would happen in her family. What would be of her now? What would happen to her, now that the thing she most loved in the world was dead? The only link she had to live?

But she didn't know that shattering the Puzzle locked her son in the darkness. If there were a chance that he would come out of the puzzle, someday, to be reborn... Nobody knew about it. And so he would be damned in the shadowed depths of the Puzzle for who knows how long, with the only company of Yami.

If they would become insane, then they would do it together. There was only one thing that both Yuugi and Yami were sure that the Shadows couldn't change. They loved each other.

And that was beyond death.

~ _Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning  
I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And now goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And now goodbye_ ~

~***o.w.a.r.i.***~

Iris: *blinks* Wow... I deserve a medal or something... That has to be the most friggin' sad story someone has ever written...

Lily: ;_; *crying her eyes out* THAT WAS MEANIE, AIBOU!! HOW COULD YOU WRITE THAT?!

Iris: ^^U Erm... blame the date? *sweatdrops* Anyway, please **review**... If you liked it... Yeah... and... erm... don't kill me ^^UU

Lily: T-T nuu~~ They can't be dead!! THEY JUST CAN'T!!

Iris: ^^UU

PS: I do not own the song "**Goodnight**", _Evanescence_ does.


End file.
